Criminal
by Noriko Ishida
Summary: Juvia Loxar es una chica adinerada obligada a casarse por ordenes de su padre, sin embargo en la fiesta de compromiso termina escapandose con un desconocido que hara que pierda la cabeza. Solo haya un pequeño problema, el es un Criminal. UNIVERSO ALTERNO GRUVIA. Con toques de NALU y GALEE
1. Criminal

**Hola de nuevo mis amados mortales x3... Aqui les traigo mi primer intento de Universo Alterno haber como me salio.**

**Dejenme contarles que esto salio despues de pensar y pensar en el fic para Flor Carmesi a quien por cierto le mando saludos... xD solo que el Juvia x Rogue no se me da muy bien aun asi ya tengo la historia solo dejame la amasajo bn...**

**Pues tambien tratando de continuar mis otras historias: **

**MEMORIAS DEL CORAZON**

**THIRTY DAYS**

**Y EL SECRETO DE LA LLUVIA**

**Se me ocurrio esta historia. x3 Esta inspirada en la canción de Criminal de Britney Spears. Espero les guste**

**Los personajes pertencen en su Totalidad a Hiro Troll Mashima-Sama el resto es producto de mi retorcida imaginacion.**

* * *

><p>El mundo de la gente adinerada en ocasiones puede parecer deslumbrante, lujos, excesos y una que otra fantasía con la que toda persona sueña, muchas veces la gente común y corriente hace de todo para entrar a ese mundo, pero en todo paraíso también hay un infierno…<p>

-Podrías al menos sonreír, con esa cara parece que estas en un funeral, en vez de tu fiesta de Compromiso- susurro un hombre de más o menos 27 años y pelo azulado, tomando salvajemente el rostro de una chica.

_Mi nombre es Juvia Loxar, tengo 18 años y soy hija de uno de los empresarios más ricos del país. _

_Si debe sonar fabuloso, es cierto que he vivido bien, nunca me ha faltado nada, tengo un buen cuerpo y un lindo rostro, todo lo que una chica a mi edad puede desear y a pesar de eso no soy feliz._

_Para mi padre no fui más que un producto mas de su empresa, un objeto que al igual que todos los que caen en su poder, es vendido, rematado o subastado al mejor postor._

_La razón, hace un año me entrego al hijo de una de las familias más adineradas de todo el continente, logrando así la fusión de ambas empresas._

_A veces me olvido de que las apariencias siempre cuentan más que los propios sentimientos._

-Como usted diga Bora-sama- replico la chica seria pero cambiando un poco su expresión.

_Y así era él, mi brillante prometido, que más que un hombre del que me sintiera enteramente enamorada, era una pesadilla ambulante para todo aquel que llegaba a conocerlo. _

_No era feo, para muchas chicas era incluso el hombre mas guapo que alguien pudiera imaginar, muchas de mis amigas sintieron envidia al saber que me casaría con él, pero para mi era el ser mas asqueroso del universo._

-Eso espero, al menos que tu lindo rostro sirva de algo- ante la reciente acción muchos de los presentes voltearon a ver la escena.

La chica no soporto tanta humillación y se zafo del agarre de aquel horrible hombre dándose la media vuelta y dirigiéndose al tocador.

_Un vestido dorado de elegante talle y joyas caras, un peinado alto y hermosas zapatillas, al verme así al espejo debería sentirme agradecida, entonces porque siento unas enormes ganas de morir._

_Pero no podía hacerlo, al menos no hoy, aun debía exhibirme en la gala que se había organizado en honor a mi compromiso._

_Solo haría lo que me enseñaron, un poco de maquillaje y mucho perfume, secaría las escasas lagrimas que lograron brotar de mis ojos, retocaría mi delineador y ahí estaba de nuevo lista para salir al mundo y fingir que era la mujer mas feliz del universo._

_Que hipocresía mostrarme así ante la sociedad cuando ese patán ya me había hecho suya el mismo día que se entero de nuestro compromiso, sin delicadeza y sin amor, arrebatándome la virginidad sin piedad, en contra de mi voluntad._

_Pero como odio olvidarme de esos pequeños detalles, ante el mundo lo único que cuentan son las apariencias, así es como funciona. _

-Bien parece que ya estoy lista- la chica se miro al espejo una y otra vez verificando que el peinado que sostenía sus sedosos cabellos azules, y el vestido que se ajustaba a su hermosa piel blanca estuvieran en su lugar.

_Mi madre alguna vez me dijo que había que reprimir los sentimientos para encajar en esa sociedad, le había pasado exactamente lo mismo que a mí, forzada a casarse con un hombre mayor que ella y obligada a vivir una vida que no pidió._

_Alguna vez me aconsejo que escapara, que viviera en otro lugar, y ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho en su momento, pero el miedo puede convertirse en tu peor enemigo cuando se trata de decidir tu propio futuro._

_-_Lamento interrumpirlos pero…- dijo la chica acercándose a aquel imponente hombre que sostenía una muy "intima" conversación con una de las invitadas.- ¿Porque no mejor utilizan una de las habitaciones de arriba?-

-Oh discúlpala por favor- el hombre de pelo azul tomo del brazo a la chica y la saco del lugar donde en ese momento se estaba realizando la ceremonia.

Era una lujosa estancia en una enorme mansión adornada con cortinas de seda fina y altos candelabros, que albergaba alrededor de 500 invitados, entre empresarios, gente pudiente y una que otra celebridad, nadie pareció prestar atención a la escena que se desarrollaba afuera.

-Que demonios crees que estas haciendo- la regaño llegando a la parte trasera de la mansión donde se encontraba la piscina y la arrastro hasta el portón que daba a la calle.

_Ante su pregunta la verdad no estaba segura, no sentí celos en lo más mínimo, pero si yo debía comportarme no debía él hacerlo también. _

-Quien demonios te crees para faltarme de esa manera, estúpida niña- ante la exasperación el peli azulado dio una fuerte bofetada a la chica, tirándola al suelo.

-Contéstame cuando te hablo maldita-

_Cuanto tiempo más… cuanta más indignación tenía que soportar, no soy capaz de unir mi vida a este hombre, vivir un mundo de maltrato y humillaciones, no con este año había tenido más que suficiente._

_Pero no me iba a humillar, no otra vez, me niego a llorar de nuevo enfrente de él…_

-Que rayos crees que estas haciendo cobarde- se escucho un grito masculino apagando la furia de aquel hombre de cabello azul, dando varios puñetazos directamente en su cara.

_Y como salido de mis más profundos y perversos deseos apareció él, golpeando a aquel infeliz que ya se creía dueño de mí._

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto la silueta masculina ayudando a la chica a levantarse.

_Aturdida, no esa no es la palabra correcta, más bien impresiona ante mi salvador, pelo negro, alto, piel tostada, ojos grises de mirada profunda y un exquisito porte, algo que jamás había visto en mis cortos 18 años de vida._

-Si- dijo la chica reincorporándose y viendo al pelinegro dispuesto a irse.

–Espera por favor-

Regreso para darle una fuerte patada al hombre que se retorcía de dolor en el piso.

-ahora si estoy perfectamente-

Dio media vuelta y lo siguió hasta una motocicleta que se encontraba en la cera muy cerca de ahí, sin decir nada se monto en la parte trasera, recibiendo un casco por parte del muchacho.

_He madre, ¿estará bien si solo por esta vez hago una locura?, se que a estas alturas es tonto preguntar eso, pero es que aun tengo tanto miedo, ignorare eso solo por hoy y me dejare guiar por mis deseos._

_Quien es y que hará, eso no me preocupa en estos momentos, todo lo que se es que no quiero regresar a la prisión a la que mi padre me había condenado sin razón._

-¿Te llevo a algún lugar?- pregunto el chico que manejaba la motocicleta.

-El único lugar al que podría ir, es de donde me acabas de sacar-

-Bien entonces esta decidido…-

_Aun si algún día extraño todo lo que deje ir hoy, aun si tengo que hacer cosas que jamás imagine, aun si tengo que robar o matar para vivir, no me arrepentiré de mi decisión, de eso estoy completamente segura._

-¿aquí vives…?-

La peli azul curioseaba en los cajones de la casa a la que acaban de llegar, estaba en uno de los barrios bajos, más pobres de la ciudad.

Por fuera no era más que un local abandonado, pero por dentro parecía haber exagerada seguridad y una pared llena de lockers.

-Si-

La chica se dio la vuelta alzando su vista a la penetrante mirada del pelinegro, que rebasaba por mucho su estatura, aun con las zapatillas puestas.

-Muchas gracias por rescatarme-

-No hay problema-

El muchacho se dirigió a una computadora que estaba reposada sobre un desarreglado escritorio, la prendió y en ella se podían notar imágenes de cámaras de seguridad, de probablemente toda la ciudad, por alguna razón eso no espanto a Juvia en lo mas mínimo.

-Y tu nombre es…-

No volteo la mirada, solo espero paciente la respuesta de la chica.

-Juvia Loxar- Dijo sin titubeos –Y el tuyo…-

-Gray Fullbuster-

-¿Y a que te dedicas Gray Fullbuster?- menciono la chica al encontrar en uno de los lockers abiertos una pistola.

-Digamos que hago trabajos poco honestos-

Sus miradas se cruzaron ella sonrió sensualmente mientras el sonreía de manera galante.

_En definitiva no me arrepentiré madre, no lo are._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno mis amados mortales espero sus comentarios... x3<strong>

**Esta historia la actualizare cada viernes para acabar las demas... yane**


	2. Un mundo diferente

**Hola hola mis amados mortales, jejeje si se que tarde mucho en actualizar pero juro que no e tenido nada de tiempo TwT... y ya que me comentan mas Thirty Days e abandonado aqui un poquito xD**

**Pero bueno ahi esta la continuacion, la primera parte fue desde la prespectiva de Juvia, aqui la perspectida de Gray haber que les parece. n.n **

* * *

><p><strong>UN MUNDO DIFERENTE.<strong>

El mundo en el que te toca nacer no siempre es precisamente el que uno hubiera deseado, y el mundo de la gente pobre experimenta muy a menudo ese sentimiento, oyes en la televisión, en los medios y las historias cursis de las novelas que el dinero no es la base para ser feliz, entonces porque veo que cuando falta la gente es miserable y despreciable, al menos eso es lo que a mi me ha hecho sentir.

-Esta bien solo no lo arruines esta vez quieres…- un chico de pelo rosa replica cómicamente al chico en cuestión.

-A que molesto eres Natsu… no lo hare- seis chicos se encuentran en un departamento planeando un siniestro ataque.

_Mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster y tengo 20 años, desde muy pequeño me crie en las calles, no conocí a mi madre, mi padre fue un hombre duro que perdió la vida una noche en un pleito de bar, hace ya mucho tiempo._

-Todo lo que tienes que hacer es tomar fotos de la fachada y la parte de atrás…-

-Bien entiendo.-

_Fui un niño que aprendió a defenderse por si mismo, jamás me fiaba de nadie, a decir verdad siempre fui serio y relacionarme con las personas siempre me pareció un fastidio, la gente de la zona me apoda "EL HIELO" debido a mi temperamento frio y calculador, hay gente que dice que soy bien parecido, pero jamás me a importado, que mas da la apariencia física cuando no hay nada que comer._

_Quedando huérfano desde muy joven y sin nadie que respondiera por mi, hice todo tipo de trabajos para sobrevivir, aprendí de una manera poco agradable que en esta sociedad nadie se hecha responsabilidades de mas y yo no era la excepción. _

_Lave platos en un restaurante, acomode coches en un estacionamiento, incluso pasee perros, pero nunca es suficiente. Deje la escuela incluso antes de acabar la secundaria por lo que no se me daban los mejores trabajos._

-Bien entonces ya saben todos que hacer y los espero aquí mañana temprano-

El pelinegro cerro la puerta tras de si dejando al resto de los muchachos, tomo una chaqueta de cuero negra y se la puso, subió a una motocicleta y comenzó a conducirla a toda velocidad.

_Pero aun en este mundo no tengo de que quejarme, tengo amigos, amigos que comparten la misma suerte que yo, el principal de ellos es Natsu, nos conocimos en un callejón de niños y en varias ocasiones compartíamos los escasos alimentos que llegábamos a conseguir._

_A diferencia de mi el es un chico bastante carismático, ternemos la misma edad, sus travesuras y personalidad disparatada lo llevaron a ser conocido como "SALAMANDER" y hace dos años esa misma personalidad disparatada lo llevo a hacer lo que nunca me hubiera imaginado._

_-_Es el 887 de la calle ROLLGUEL- menciona una voz femenina desde el teléfono que el pelinegro sostiene en la mano.

-Bien estoy enfrente de la casa- dice con tono frio y cortante- A lo que vine y después me largo-

_Sin embargo tengo que admitir que su disparatada idea me callo de perlas, robar a la gente rica, porque no…_

_A pesar de ser un mediocre que apenas si paso por la escuela, las computadoras y el manejo de electrónica se me dan muy bien, lo cual es muy útil durante nuestras operaciones, para mi siempre es mas fácil relacionarme con estas maquinas frías y sin vida que con la gente de verdad…_

_No somos solo unos cuantos niños probando emociones nuevas, para nada, de alguna forma lograrnos establecer una organización perfecta._

_Natsu, como siempre, se encarga de "los fuegos artificiales" se convirtió en un experto en bombas después de un incidente hace algunos años en una tienda de pólvora._

_Lucy es una chica rubia que Natsu y yo encontramos un día siendo molestada por unos tipos en un callejón, se notaba que procedía de gente fina pero nunca habla de si misma, después de descubrir nuestras intenciones se volvió nuestra "Experta en cerraduras" capaz de abrir cualquier puerta, bóveda o caja fuerte, se puede decir que se volvió nuestra llave maestra._

_Por otro lado esta Levy, es una chica que a simple vista parece pequeña, delicada e inofensiva pero nunca debes meterte con ella, se crio en las calles al igual que nosotros, pero hay algo que la diferencia, es inmensamente inteligente, ella se encarga de planear las operaciones, y al final de cada una le gusta dejar una pequeña adivinanza a la policía por medio de notas, los juegos de palabras se volvieron su afición favorita._

_En la parte de organización esta Erza, una chica ruda y fuerte, con el suficiente carácter para mantenernos unidos, es respetada incluso en los barrios bajos de la ciudad, administra nuestras "ganancias" y nos da lo que necesitamos. Se volvió nuestra Líder._

_Y como todo en la vida nuestras operaciones necesitan también de "FUERZA BRUTA" y para eso tenemos a Gajeel, hace tiempo perteneció a un grupo de vándalos de la cuidad pero acabo con nosotros de alguna manera, apodado "ACERO NEGRO" debido a su personalidad y fuerza a sido de gran ayuda cuando de infiltrarse en lugares grandes se trata, es nuestro "Experto en armas" aunque nunca hemos tenido que usarlo realmente como tal._

_Y así fue, como yo, un chico sin futuro ni nada que perder acabo en un grupo de criminales organizados, un día un reportero del DIARIO SEMANAL redacto un articulo con uno de nuestros crímenes a detalle, lo llamo el crimen perfecto, tan perfecto que parecía que relataba un cuento de hadas, en esos en los que el ratón entra a la cocina y roba el queso sin dejar rastro, desde entonces nos llaman "LAS HADAS" para la gente de los barrios bajos somos como héroes misteriosos, mas para la gente rica somos cucarachas peligrosas que hay que aplastar._

_El día de hoy me parece realmente especial, el blanco en cuestión, la fortuna de un empresario extranjero, jamás hemos hecho un ataque tan peligroso por lo que hay que ser cautelosos, mi trabajo por hoy consiste en tomar algunas fotos para los planes de Levy, unas cuantas de la entrada, otras mas de la fachada, una mas de la parte trasera de la casa donde esta la entrada a la bóveda que robaremos y ya esta, digitalizarlas y enviarlas hoy mismo, nada fuera de lo rutinario pero algo mas paso…_

-Quien demonios te crees para faltarme de esa manera, estúpida niña- ante la mirada exceptiva del pelinegro una persona sale de la gran mansión, lleva de la mano a una chica especialmente hermosa, de blanca piel y facciones elegantes

-Contéstame cuando te hablo maldita- dijo de repente el nombre de cabellera azulada dando en el proceso una salvaje bofetada justo en el rostro de la chica, quien callo en el suelo después de semejante golpe.

_Maldito cobarde, si algo me molesta en esta vida son los que abusan de los mas débiles._

-Que rayos crees que estas haciendo-

_Entre sin más por el portón de la gran mansión, comencé a golpear al sujeto delante de mi, no me importaba la razón por la que golpeaba a la chica, nada, absolutamente nada justificaba aquel acto de cobardía._

_-_¿Estas bien?-

_Muy linda la chica delante de mí, pero no se parece en nada a las mujeres con las que normalmente me topo, se nota que tiene carácter y es refinada al mismo tiempo, que pensamiento tan mundano cuando debería estar escapando_

_El pelinegro se dirigió a la chica en el suelo y le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a levantarse._

-Si- dijo la chica reincorporándose y viendo al pelinegro dispuesto a irse.

–Espera por favor-

Regreso para darle una fuerte patada al hombre que se retorcía de dolor en el piso.

-ahora si estoy perfectamente-

Dio media vuelta y lo siguió hasta una motocicleta que se encontraba en la cera muy cerca de ahí, sin decir nada se monto en la parte trasera, recibiendo un casco por parte del muchacho.

_No tengo idea de porque viene conmigo, pero tampoco me molesta._

-¿Te llevo algún lugar?-

-El único lugar al que podría ir, es de donde me acabas de sacar-

-Bien entonces esta decidido…-

_Esa respuesta de algún modo me transmitió sus sentimientos, podía verse diferente pero estaba igual de atrapada en su mundo que yo en el mío, ayudarle a liberarse, será un placer._

_No tengo otro lugar donde llevarla mas que a mi casa, por alguna razón esta chica me inspira confianza_

-¿aquí vives…?- Pregunto la peli azul escudriñando los cajones de la casa a la que acababa de llegar

-Si-

-Muchas gracias por rescatarme-

_Me da las gracias cuando a mi me parece que podía salir corriendo en el momento en el que le placiera, claro debe tener sus razones_

-No hay problema- dijo el chico dirigiendo la mirada a la computadora.

_No tenia mucho tiempo debía mandar las fotos de inmediato, aunque esta chica me provoque verla sin apartarle la vista de encima debo cumplir con mi trabajo._

-Y tu nombre es…-

No volteo la mirada, solo espero paciente la respuesta de la chica.

-Juvia Loxar- Dijo sin titubeos

_Oh si claro, el nombre de la prometida del sujeto al que robaremos, algo me dice que me daré el gusto de quitarle algo más que su dinero._

–Y el tuyo…-

-Gray Fullbuster-

-¿Y a que te dedicas Gray Fullbuster?- menciono la chica al encontrar en uno de los lockers abiertos que ahí se encontraba una pistola.

-Digamos que hago trabajos poco honestos-

_No me resistí mas, mi trabajo había acabado por hoy y esa mujer me provocaba acercarme, su mirada serena y sin miedo, jamás había me había sentido así con nadie._

_Si se lo están preguntando no, no pude esperar, esa misma noche la hice mía, que cambio tan drástico para mi que no dejaba que nadie se acercara pero parecía que ella la conocía de toda la vida, y esa noche mientras la acaricie, la bese e hice de su cuerpo lo que plació, pude sentirlo._

_Esa chica se convertiría en mi perdición._

* * *

><p><strong>Bien mis mortales déjenme comentarios recuerden que de su amor vivo x3.<strong>


	3. Vidas Vacias

**Hola, hola mis amados mortales, lamento la tardanza merezco morir T.T pero enserio que entre la escuela, el trabajo y mis delirios mentales no me doy abasto pero bueno aquí esta la continuación, espero no los confunda xD.**

**...HORA DE CONTESTAR REVIEWS :D...**

**luniitaturkasa: **ahhh no sabes como me encanta verte por todos mis fics n.n

**lalalatempestad:** Ya aqui la conti, espero te siga gustando n.n

**Sicaru-chan: **Jeje dicen por ahi que existe el "encuentro casual" no me ha pasado pero parece interesante jejejejeje espero te guste la conti n.n

**Clary: **Gracias n.n juro que actualizare cada que tenga la oportunidad n.n

**MIKAOTAKU: **Jjeje lamento la tardanza aquí esta la conti ;)

**SweetKurosagi: **Jeje obvio que va a haber romance, solo que quería darle vuelta a la moneda y empezar por un amor irracional y físico.

**Chachos:** Awwww muchas gracias por comentar, para mi eres como una celebridad x3 este capitulo va dedicado a ti n.n y espero te guste.

**vury3fick: **O gracias, y que bueno que te gusto, bueno la verdad es que ya tengo planeada pero no tengo tiempo de escribir, igual actualizare lo mas que pueda.

Bueno ya aqui esta el capitulo x3.

* * *

><p><em><strong>VIDAS VACÍAS.<strong>_

_Una chica criada con esmero, educada en las mejores escuelas, vestida con la ropa más fina, de la que se esperaría un gran futuro debería ser agradecida con la vida, y con sus padres, pero mucho de eso pierde valor cuando se vive en una jaula de oro._

_Ayer después de fugarme con aquel muchacho del que solo sabía su nombre y donde vivía, me deje llevar por la pasión, y me entregue a él._

_Me pregunto qué haría padre su descubriera mi comportamiento obsceno y atrevido. O si me diría que el amor no es algo como eso, daría toda una larga platica para después golpearme de manera justificada._

_Y aun así estoy segura de que le daría la razón, siempre fui de las que no creía en el amor a primera vista, justificaría más lo que paso como una atracción física, irracional y peligrosa. Solo un arrebato pasional. Pero como dije antes, no me importa._

-Gray, maldito abre la puerta- se escuchó el grito masculino desde la puerta.

-Qué demonios quieres Natsu- el pelinegro con solo la ropa interior puesta, abrió la puerta sin intenciones de dejar pasar al muchacho.

-Como que, que quiero. Dice Levy que son muy pocas fotos tienes que regresar y además…- Natsu había quitado a Gray de golpe entrando al departamento sin previa invitación, cuando estuvo dentro vio a una inusual chica en la cama de su amigo, profundamente dormida y desnuda de no ser por las sabanas con las que se envolvía.

-Pero Gray ¿Quién es ella?- dijo el peli rosa casi en un susurro por la impresión, es decir su amigo siempre había mantenido a las chicas lejos, no confiaba en nadie y era muy raro que hiciera amigos que él no conociera.

-Ven acá…- jalo a su amigo al balcón y cerró la puerta corrediza – Escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir, solo no quiero que me juzgues antes de oírme-

-Está bien, habla ya-

-La encontré después de tomar las fotos de Levy-

-¿Te la encontraste?-

-Bueno no precisamente más bien…-

Gray contaba a su amigo los acontecimientos de esa misma noche, mientras que el cuarto la peli azul se había despertado por todo el ruido, decidió mantenerse quieta fingiendo estar dormida.

De repente se escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrándose y ella abrio los ojos.

-Buenos días…- sonrió galantemente el Fullbuster al verla reincorporándose en la cama. Se acercó lentamente y planto un sutil beso en su cabeza. Por alguna razón ella le transmitía seguridad y confianza, cosas que jamas en su vida se había dado el lujo de tener.

-Buenos días…- sonrió ella de la misma forma - ¿Era amigo tuyo?-

-Se puede decir que más bien es mi socio…-

Ella solo sonrió de nuevo, en cierta forma se moría de curiosidad por preguntarle a lo que se dedicaba, pero bien se acaban de conocer y no veía prudente preguntar eso tan de golpe. Que irónico cuando ya había compartido la cama.

-No vas a preguntar…-

-¿Puedo?-

O sí que podía pero no era en lo más mínimo lo que imaginaba, el pelinegro le dio los detalles de cómo era que se ganaba la vida, ella debía asustarse ante tal declaración pero en contra de todo lo que pudo haber pensado, le pareció interesante.

_No me basto el haber con estado con un hombre al que apenas conozco, si no que ahora resulta ser todo un Criminal, y lo peor es que no me asusta en lo más mínimo, es más que excitante la vida a llevado este hombre me lleva a querer saber todo de él, y ayudarlo, porque no._

-Bien necesito más fotos de esta parte y de esta, no te olvides de la parte de atrás y el jardín-

-Ok-

_Después de haberme explicado todo a perfección, ese chico de cabello negro y de nombre Gray me había llevado con sus aliados, 5 chicos en extremo sencillos, jamás había conocido personas así, perecieron haberme aceptado por el simple hecho de ir con él. Aun que a simple vista sabia que no les agradaba para nada, igual mientras pudiera estar con Gray no importaba._

_Podía ayudarlos, por supuesto, nadie conocía mejor al blanco que yo, y la casa, después de haber vivido ahí la conocía como la palma de mi mano. Robarle al mismo idiota que me robo mis sueños y mi futuro, era en extremo placentero._

_-_Agárrate bien- había replicado el chico a la muchacha que llevaba en la parte de atrás de su motocicleta, necesitaban completar el trabajo de hace unas horas y debían hacerlo ya.

El cambio de ropa y peinado parecía suficiente para que la Loxar pasara desapercibida y por supuesto el casco, no debía quitárselo por nada.

-Bien solo falta una- había replicado el pelinegro al voltear su cámara.

-QUE CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO-

Se escuchó un policía a lo lejos, claro un lugar como ese debía tener seguridad de alguna manera, el chico guardo tranquilamente su cámara, prendió la motocicleta y emprendió la huida.

-No escaparan tan fácil- aquel policía de aspecto maduro y malhumorado era alguien a quien Juvia conocía perfectamente, la misma razón que le impedía distanciarse de la mansión por órdenes de su ex prometido. Y ahora los perseguía por toda la calle desierta buscando atraparlos

-Lo siento Albert- replico irónica cuando se decidió voltear con una pistola en la mano, apunto a la llanta delantera y disparo.

La motocicleta perdió el control y se volcó lanzando al regordete policía sin ocasionarle verdadero daño.

-No sabía que tenías tan buena puntería- fue retorico, en realidad él estaba consciente de que no sabía en lo absoluto nada de ella.

-Tome algunas clases de puntería en la preparatoria-

-Perfecto, eso servirá-

* * *

><p><em>Había decidido hacer a esta mujer parte de mi vida, la presente con mis amigos y había parecido encajar, en cierto que Natsu me lo había dicho alguna vez, no te involucres con el enemigo, pero no era así, ella sentía odio por ese hombre. Esto ya paso un vez cuando Lucy se unió a nosotros, estoy seguro de que sera igual.<em>

_Juvia resulto ser menos delicada de lo que pensé, es fuerte y atrevida, de alguna manera siento que encajara en esta vida, además de que siempre había falta el punto clave en nuestra organización. LA DISTRACCIÓN lo sabíamos pero no habíamos hallado el modo de resolverlo, y a ella según sus propias palabras le gusta armar alborotos. _

_Debería sentir algún tipo de miedo, arrastrar a mi mundo a alguien como ella, pero no, y eso me inquieta, no puedo decir que la quiero o que me muero por protegerla, tal vez sea por la independencia que demuestra o eso quiero pensar._

-Valla, veo que te gustan las emociones fuertes- replico galantemente el chico removiendo el casco de su cabeza.

-Jaja si supongo que debería ser menos temeraria-

-No, así estas bien. Yo mas bien lo llamaría valentía-

-Veo que ya regresaron...- replico seria una pequeña chica de cabello azulado.

-Ah Levy, toma ya están las fotos que me pediste- el Fullbuster extendió la cámara y se la dio a la chica en cuestión. -Perfecto, por cierto Juvia necesito que me acompañes un segundo-

Sin decir nada mas tomo a la chica de la mano y la llevo hasta la habitación donde normalmente se juntaban para hacer los planes. A Gray no le pareció extraño, sabia que la táctica de Levy era siempre que conocía a alguien nuevo, descubrir sus intenciones. Con el tiempo se volvió una costumbre en la pequeña muchacha.

-Conoces esa casa cierto...- dijo seria la chica- necesito que me marques las salidas de emergencia en este plano-

En cierta manera fue brusca, casi aventó el pedazo de papel ante la Loxar.

-Por supuesto- la peli azul hizo lo que le pidieron sin quejase pero mantuvo una mirada seria. -Listo-

-Bien-

-Oye...-

-¿Que quieres?-

-No te agrado cierto...-

No era que no le agradara ella, es que simplemente no acostumbraban meter personas en su equipo de esa manera, ademas ella era desconfiada por naturaleza, la vida en las calles no es fácil y sobre todo para una mujer. La miró de manera neutral y la escudriño un momento descubriendo cierta inocencia en su mirada

-No es eso- dijo cruzando los brazos- Te lo diré directamente, no confió en ti-

-Si me lo suponía, entonces no debiste dejar que me uniera a ustedes-

- No me malinterpretes, pienso que puedes sernos de ayuda pero si entiendes a lo que me refiero entonces mantente al margen y no hagas nada extraño-

Esa chica Levy si que era muy extraña, pero bueno era obvio que ninguno de ellos había tenido una vida fácil y que debido a su trabajo su circulo se viera muy reducido.

-Tranquila no te sientas mal ella es así-

Lucy, la rubia de exuberante belleza y fino porte había escuchado parte de la conversación, y por fin se dignaba a intervenir

-A mi me costo casi un año ganarme su confianza-

-Si lo entiendo, por la cara que hicieron todos me di cuenta que me costaría trabajo ganarme su confianza, por cierto...- la peli azul se volteo completamente visualizando a la rubia que se hallaba sentada al filo de una ventana

-Dime...-

-Tu, no se los dijiste cierto- la rubia y la peli azul cruzaron miradas un momento, se vieron de manera seria y retadora unos minutos, hasta que la rubia opto por apartar la mirada.

-Ya no tenia caso...- su cara se lleno de nostalgia y casi de manera inconsciente cruzo los brazos- Gracias por no decirles nada-

Juvia cruzo los brazos de manera demandante y se acerco a la rubia, con un inusual y adorable puchero en su rostro.

-Tienes la mas mínima idea de cuanto te extrañe-

-Lo se. Yo creí que jamas nos íbamos a volver a ver- replico la rubia en un susurro que se pudo haber quebrado unos segundos por la amenaza de las lagrimas que asomaban por sus ojos marrones. -Que ironía que estés aquí, y mas aun con Gray-

-Fue el chico del que hablaste aquella vez verdad-

La rubia asintió sin voltear, la de pelo azul se limito a sentarse en una silla cerca de ella.

-Entonces de verdad nos vas a ayudar a robar a Bora...- pregunto la rubia mirándola seriamente.

-Por supuesto el no significa nada para mi-

-¿Y Papá?-

-No me importa lo que pueda pasar con él- agacho un segundo la cabeza haciendo presión con sus manos en las rodillas - Por mi que se valla al infierno-

-Te castigara si llega a encontrarte-

-Eso lo se muy bien y estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo-

-Sera mejor que te vallas preparando, te buscara hasta por debajo de las piedras- dijo irónica Lucy dándose vuelta para quedar sentada frente a la Loxar.

-Y a ti no te da miedo, se supone que estas muerta-

La rubia abrió los ojos preocupada, pero no miro a Juvia, su mirada estaba fija en la puerta de la habitación, la peli azul dirigió su mirada a donde cierto peli rosa acababa de entrar escuchando el ultimo comentario, él jamas había sabido nada de Lucy o su pasado, pero porque Juvia la conocía...

* * *

><p><strong>Bien como dije merezco morir jejeje bueno espero actualizar el Lunes ya que no tengo clases shiiiiiiiiiiii...<strong>

**JEJE DÉJENME COMENTARIOS, RECUERDEN QUE DE SU AMOR VIVO X3. **


	4. El sufrimiento de Lucia

**Si si mortales lo se meresco morir jajaja pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir x3... he aqui el capitulo de la semana**

**Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>El sufrimiento de Lucia<strong>_.

En los barrios bajos, la vida para un niño no suele ser muy compasiva, a nadie parece importarle en lo más mínimo, después de un tiempo de vuelves una estadística más.

O al menos ese fue mi caso, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, no tengo memoria de mi madre y mi padre me abandono sin dejar rastro, he tenido que defenderme solo desde que tengo memoria, pero no me preocupa. Conseguí amigos irremplazables y aunque está mal que lo diga yo, un trabajo que si bien es peligroso, no deja de ser emocionante.

No le debo nada al mundo, ni el mundo me debe nada, estoy en paz con mi conciencia, o al menos eso creía.

-Aléjense, no traigo dinero…-

Al menos eso pensaba hasta que ella apareció.

-Tranquila no te vamos a hacer nada…-

Mi amigo de toda la vida Gray, y yo la encontramos un día en un callejón siendo perseguida por unos asqueroso, traficantes de mujeres era como se les conocía.

Logramos rescatarla pero, como un perrito abandonado, la estrafalaria rubia tenía algo singular, no parecía pertenecer a nuestro mundo, tenía un rostro bien cuidado, y facciones demasiado finas para pertenecer a los barrios bajos de la ciudad.

Sin quererlo fue formando parte de nosotros poco a poco, y fue cuando mi inquietud apareció, deseaba saber todo ella, y estaba dispuesto a mostrarle todo de mí. Sin embargo ella nunca dejo a nadie acercarse más de lo debido.

No creía importarme quien era, o por lo que había pasado, ahora era una de nosotros, había encajado bien en nuestro mundo y parecía gustarle. Y a mí… pues a mí no me parecía gran cosa que mantuviera su pasado en el incognito.

-Y a ti no te da miedo, se supone que estas muerta-

Natsu se había quedado perplejo de la sorpresa ante la declaración que había escuchado, su intención no había sido en ningún momento espiar a las chicas, su paso por ahí fue pura coincidencia.

Aunque no podía negar que la nueva integrante, que al parecer había dado algo raro a su amigo, le producía singular curiosidad.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Juvia?-

Pregunto con neutralidad, la rubia y la peli azul se quedaron un momento en silencio.

-Te hice una pregunta…-

-Lo siento…- susurro la peli azul, más dirigiéndose a Lucy que a Natsu.

-No importa…- dijo la rubia despreocupadamente con la intención de salir de la habitación – Igual es algo que no te importa Dragneel-

Su mirada fija en él le hizo recordar el día que la conoció, esa misma mirada le había lanzado, a pesar de los esfuerzos del peli rosa para acercarse nunca hubo mucho éxito, Lucy parecía tener cierto rencor por la vida, que a pesar de llevar cerca de año y medio con su nueva familia, no había podido todavía borrar.

-No me jodas, que no me importa…- la detuvo con inusual enojo. –Ven acá…-

Arrastro a la rubia fuera de la habitación dejando a Juvia consternada. En ningún momento fue su intención que Lucy saliera perjudicada, y aún estaba el asunto de la poca confianza que el grupo manifestaba en ella.

-¿Qué ocurrió?...- pregunto Gray con voz firme, entrando en la habitación. –Natsu saco arrastrando a Lucy de aquí… ¿Acaso te trato mal?-

-No…- remarco ella con especial interés- Es solo que…-

-aja…-

-Creo que debemos hablar Gray…-

-Sí creo que deberías empezar a hablar…- Erza, la peli roja líder de la organización, parecía haber visualizado la escena con poco agrado. –Que fue eso que le dijiste a Lucy…-

-Erza…- susurro Gray con fingida sorpresa

–Erza, no es lo que usted piensa…-

-Mira niña…- interrumpió la peli roja- Tu por lo pronto no me interesas, pero Lucy es otra cosa, ¿Qué tienes tu que ver con ella?-

-No se lo pienso decir- Dijo Juvia con autoridad en su voz –Eso es algo que Lucy debe hacer, si ella quiere…-

Tenía razón, pero en realidad solo enfocaba su molestia, era cierto que al ser una recién llegada no habría mucha estima, pero se sintió dolida, tan unidos y felices que les había parecido en un principio. Pero ella no era parte de ese mundo, al menos no por ahora.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con destino a la motocicleta del Fullbuster mientras esté intercambiaba miradas con la peli roja.

-¿Tenías que ser tan directa?- menciono el pelinegro con marcada molestia en su voz- Ella no tiene la culpa de que Lucy no aya sido franca con nosotros-

-es cierto…- dijo la chica cruzando sus brazos- Puede que me aya excedido, pero por el bien de la operación hazla hablar, me interesa saber con qué clase de personas nos mezclamos-

Una vez más la desconfianza era respaldada por las vivencias de traiciones pasadas, no se podía confiar al cien por ciento en nadie, al menos no llevando esa vida.

Gray entendió a la perfección y solo asintió dirigiéndose después con la peli azul.

-¿Tú también desconfías de mí?- pregunto la chica cabizbaja ofreciendo el casco al chico.

-Llámame loco, pero no desconfió de ti en lo mas mínimo- robo un pasional beso de los labios de la peli azul y la miro a los ojos- Dejaría mi vida en tus manos, en ese grado confío en ti-

Juvia sabía que ese hombre era especial, pero había ciertos secretos que no le pertenecían. Sin embargo la sonrisa de ese hombre la embriago, lo deseaba en todo momento, parecía que con su simple presencia apartaba todos los malos pensamientos de su mente.

-Gracias…- susurro acurrucada sobre su espalda cuando él se dignó regresar a su hogar

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Suéltame me lastimas…- chillo la rubia cuando Natsu la dejo caer sobre su cama, la había arrastrado hasta su departamento, una estancia no muy grande de un solo piso y con una mesa llena de pólvora.

-Lucy…- susurro el con un peligroso tono bajo –Ya me harte de secretos, quiero que me digas ahora mismo quien eres-

Desde que se conocieron el Dragneel fue cuidadoso con ella, fue paciente, pero ella le atraía de sobremanera y su constante obsesión de mantener en secreto su pasado lo ahogaba.

-Te o dije antes y te lo vuelvo a repetir….- dijo ella con molestia- Es algo que no te importa-

-CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA- era raro que el perdiera el control, pero parecía imposible mantener la cordura con esa mujer. –Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa…-

Ella se sintió hasta cierto punto feliz con la declaración, pero la agonía que le consumía pensar en su pasado la descontrolaba.

-Déjame en paz…- Lucy solía tener muy buen carácter, en poco tiempo se había ganado el cariño de todos los que la rodeaban, sin embargo siempre parecía ponerse frenética con el asunto de hablar de ella misma

-Por favor…- el tono de súplica que salió del peli rosa, conmovió en tal grado a la chica que comenzó a llorar sin darse cuenta. La sujeto de los hombros para que no intentara huir y hundió su cara en la comisura de su cuello.

-En serio te interesa saber…- susurro ella con desgano.

-Si…-

-Pues te lo diré pero te advierto que no te va a agradar en lo más mínimo-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Su nombre real es Lucia Loxar…- replico la peli azul al hombre enfrente de ella, apenas llegados al departamento la enorme confianza que Gray rebelaba sobre la Loxar la hacían sentirse obliga a hablar.

–Ella es mi hermana…-

Los ojos de Gray casi se salen al escuchar tal declaración.

-Porque no me lo dijiste en cuanto las presente…- pregunto el con curiosidad.

-Se supone que ella estaba muerta…- dijo la chica cabizbaja – O eso nos habían dicho…-

- Cambio el color de su cabello, al principio no la reconoce pero su voz es inconfundible.-

-¿Y porque se escapó de tu casa?-

-Estaba comprometida al igual que yo…- bajo la cabeza y sonrío irónicamente- Solo que su situación era mucho más insoportable que la mía…-

-A que te refieres…-

La peli azul volvió a sonreír de manera irónica, ya que más daba contar la verdad, de igual manera ya estaba técnicamente muerta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijiste…?- pregunto Natsu preocupado ante la declaración de la rubia.

Ella lo abrazo con desesperación, lloro como hacía mucho que no lo hacía recibiendo una cálida caricia del chico ahí presente.

-Porque creí que me rechazarían si se enteraban…-

-No seas tonta jamás haríamos eso…- dijo este separándola un poco para mirarla a los ojos- Pero si te das cuenta que esto nos afecta a todos… a la organización más que nada-

-Lo se… por eso no había dicho nada…-

-Tenemos al menos que decírselo a Levy, en dado caso…-

-En dado caso que algo pase mátenme…- interrumpió la rubia con decisión.

-No seas tonta jamás lo haríamos…- el Dragneel suspiro- Pero te das cuenta que meter en esto a Juvia es un riesgo a un mayor-

-Ella no tiene nada que ver…-

-Claro que sí, si alguien más se entera de que es tu hermana, tienes la más mínima idea de lo que le van a hacer…-

-Lo sé. Por eso no se lo puedes decir a nadie-

El peli rosado estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, en dado caso que haría su amigo Gray. Sería capaz incluso de matar por Juvia. La duda carcomía al joven Dragneel mientras consolaba a la rubia que ya le había robado el corazón.

-Ustedes dos me van a volver loco-

* * *

><p><strong>Jajajaja que les parecio, a que salen mucha preguntas<strong>

**DEJENME COMENTARIOS, MORTALES RECUERDEN QUE DE SU AMOR VIVO X3**


	5. Confianza y Amor Irracional

**Hola hola mis amados mortales... jeje no se que decir es si ya se que me tardo mucho con esta historia pero entiendanme la inspiración no siempre me acompaña, aveces se va de farra sin invitarme u.u**

**Bueno pero aqui esta el capitulo... solo que antes de empezar quisiera hacer una aclaracion.**

**Hace algun tiempo me llego un comentario de una tal LUCY FULLBUSTER y esta es la respuesta a su comentario: Haber lunatica fangirl del Graylu lo que veamos o no en Juvia no es tu problema, si no te gusta el Gruvia simplemente no leas FICS Gruvias y metete tus comentarios groseros por el #$%&/%$##"" **

**BIEN ACLARADO ESO COMENCEMOS n.n**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CONFIANZA Y AMOR IRRACIONAL<strong>_

En la obscuridad de una habitación un pelinegro y una peli azul se entregan a una desenfrenada pasión mientras los gritos de placer hacen eco en sus oídos.

-Cómo puedes ser tan hermosa…- resonó el chico mientras hacía a la joven debajo de él suya, una y otra vez. Hundía con desesperación su cara en el cuello de ella mientras respiraba hondo captando todo su embriagador aroma–Me encantas, me vuelves loco-

-Ahh, ahh Gray, más por favor más… júrame que nunca me vas a dejar, que siempre vas a estar conmigo-

-Te lo juro, lo juro, porque eres mía, solo mía, nunca te dejare ir-

Se complementaban a la perfección, sus cuerpos desnudos se reclamaban mutuamente, era cierto que apenas si se conocían, pero su razón parecía no dar crédito a la realidad, no importaban los problemas y la situación por la que atravesaban, lo único que sabían era que se necesitaban con desesperación.

Sus respiraciones agitadas mientras se internaban juntos en el mismo infierno resonaron altamente acabando con su estruendoso orgasmo, esa increíble sensación de saciedad que experimentaban solo mientras estaban juntos, desde el mismo día que se conocieron, quedaron atados el uno al otro y lo sabían, sabían que de una manera dolorosa jamás podrían separarse.

Era una sensación sumamente extraña, no se podía definir como amor, era más como una incesante obsesión de ambos, una desgastante necesidad de poseerse mutuamente, era irracional, físico, y a la vez infinitamente estimulante.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Que vamos a hacer con lo de Lucia… quiero decir con la situación de Lucy…- resonó Juvia acostada en el pecho de su amado mientras ambos conversaban siendo alumbrados solo por la luz de la luna.

-No estoy muy seguro…- dijo él acariciando el cabello de ella de manera posesiva. –Creo que decírselo a Erza será lo mejor…-

-Qué crees que diga ella cuando sepa que somos hermanas…-

-Erza no es de las personas que juzgan a la ligera, lo que Levy pudiera opinar me preocupa más…-

-Ella no confía en mi- dijo la peli azul desanimada consiguiendo que el pelinegro la pegara más a asi mismo.

-Tienes que entender que la vida no ha sido fácil para ninguno de nosotros, ella en particular tiene dificultades para confiar en la gente, además toma en cuenta que cada uno de nosotros depende de los demás-

-Si lo entiendo…- resonó ella volteando su cabeza para ver al chico directamente a los ojos- Y tú… confías en mí…-

El robo un beso rápido de sus labios lanzándole una galante sonrisa que la dejo bastante sonrojada.

-Es la segunda vez que me preguntas eso… y te vuelvo a decir lo mismo. Confió en ti más que en mi mismo-

-Eres malo, robaste mi razón y ni siquiera me diste oportunidad de defenderme…- resonó picara la chica mientras repasaba los cabellos negros del galante hombre al que abrazaba.

-Podría decir lo mismo… eres una ladrona, me robaste la conciencia y la voluntad-

-Jeje y que piensas hacer al respecto-

-Nada… te los puedes quedar y a cambio reclamo todo de ti- con eso ultimo le dio la vuelta dejándola de nuevo debajo de él, viéndola sonrojada y coqueta, dejándole claro el lazo que lo unía con ella, por el momento…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Tengo que decírtelo ahora o no seré capaz de hacerlo jamás…- resonó un peli rosa en la inmensidad de la habitación obteniendo toda atención de la chica frente a el- Te quiero, te quiero desde el día que te conocí, y que dices tú que sientes por mí-

Comenzó a avanzar lentamente obligando a la chica a retroceder con una mirada de temor en sus ojos

-No por favor, no hagas esto, no quiero volverme a enamorar…- resonó con temor la rubia a la que Natsu ya tenía acorralada contra una pared.

-Yo jamás me atrevería a hacerte daño…- resonó el peli rosa pasando una de sus manos por la suave mejilla de la chica sin conseguir que ella volteara su mirada hacia él.

La miro con marcada compasión mientras veía como ella luchaba por retener las lágrimas, era cierto que era la historia que ella le acaba de contar era en cierto modo deprimente, pero ella había logrado arrebatarle el corazón desde que la rescato de ese horroroso callejón.

-No te atrevas a tenerme lastima…- replico ella alejando de un manotazo la mano que el utilizaba para recorrer su rostro y apartar las incesantes lagrimas que descaradamente caían desde el orbe de sus ojos y recorrían su cara hasta perderse en su cuello.

-JAMAS…- replico el con molestia- Yo jamás te tendría lastima, deberías saberlo…- incapaz de decir nada más dio media vuelta buscando salir del departamento, creyó que dejarla sola sería una buena idea. Ella era en extremo reservada y ese día por fin después de tanto tiempo había sido capaz de contarle el porqué de su extraña aparición.

Pero de un segundo a otro algo lo detuvo, eran las manos de la rubia que se habían apoderado de el en un abrazo ocultando su propio rostro en la espalda del chico.

-No… no te vallas. No me dejes sola- dijo con marcado dolor en su voz –Jamás he sentido que me tengas lastima, es solo que…-

-Lo entiendo- interrumpió el deshaciendo el abrazo para voltearse y mirarla a la cara- No importa lo que aya pasado antes, ahora estas aquí, con nosotros-

Volvió a pasar su mano por su rostro para apartar las últimas lágrimas traicioneras que escaparon de sus ojos, se vieron unos segundos en las que el silencio reino en la habitación. Por alguna razón las palabras sobraron dando paso a un tierno y desenfrenado beso.

-"Tanto que espere para esto, y ahora, ahora no entiendo si es lo correcto"- pensó Natsu mientras avanzaba con la rubia entre sus manos y tomando posesión de sus labios, por instinto la dejo caer en la cama sin separase de su boca, ella se dejó abrazar y acariciar buscando que el dolor de su corazón se desvaneciera en brazos de ese chico que se había vuelto su amigo, su paño de lágrimas, y ahora mismo estaba a punto de convertirse en su amante.

No paro de acariciarla y besarla, buscando que los sentimientos que tuvo guardados tanto tiempo fueran demostrados, pero por su cabeza aun rondaban las palabras de la rubia al contarle su desgracia. Si bien no le parecía tan grave, es decir quién no ha sufrido por amor, al menos para ella sí lo era…

FLASHBACK

-Me enamore, me enamore de la persona equivocada…- resonó la rubia sentada en el borde de la cama de la habitación. – Mi padre era estricto, como podía decirle que estaba enamorada, lo peor de todo era que él era un hombre peligroso…-

-¿Peligroso? Que quieres decir con eso…-

-Tú lo conoces se llama Jerall Fernández-

Al decir esto la rubia, Natsu abrió la boca sorprendido, como no conocer a Jerall, líder de una famosa banda de Narcotraficantes, solo oír su nombre imponía respeto en el mundo en el que se movían. Pero que tenía que ver una hermosa niña rica como Lucy con un sujeto como ese… esa era la pregunta.

-¿Qué tienes que ver tú con él?-

-Ya te lo dije me enamore…- resonó ella volteando la mirada- Escape de mi casa creyendo que él me correspondería pero no fue asi… según sus palabras yo solo era una niña estúpida a que a él no le servía de nada. Cuando menos me di cuenta ya no tenía nada, escape de su asquerosa base con información privilegiada, cambie el color de mi cabello, mi nombre y todo lo que pudiera unirme a mi pasado, pero yo…-

Sus palabras flaquearon mientras intentaba guardar la compostura.

-Yo no sabía hacer nada, no tienes idea de lo mucho que sufrí antes de encontrarlos… siempre se los voy a agradecer. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que si Jerall me encuentra quedra asesinarme-

-¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijiste…?- pregunto Natsu preocupado ante la declaración de la rubia.

Ella lo abrazo con desesperación, lloro como hacía mucho que no lo hacía recibiendo una cálida caricia del chico ahí presente.

-Porque creí que me rechazarían si se enteraban…-

-No seas tonta jamás haríamos eso…- dijo este separándola un poco para mirarla a los ojos- Pero si te das cuenta que esto nos afecta a todos… a la organización más que nada-

-Lo se… por eso no había dicho nada…-

-Tenemos al menos que decírselo a Levy, en dado caso…-

-En dado caso que algo pase mátenme…- interrumpió la rubia con decisión.

-No seas tonta jamás lo haríamos…- el Dragneel suspiro- Pero te das cuenta que meter en esto a Juvia es un riesgo a un mayor-

-Ella no tiene nada que ver…-

-Claro que sí, si alguien más se entera de que es tu hermana, tienes la más mínima idea de lo que le van a hacer…-

-Lo sé. Por eso no se lo puedes decir a nadie-

-Ahh me vas a volver loco…- dijo el rascándose la nuca- Pero juro por mi vida que todo va a estar bien, no permitiremos que te toquen y a Juvia tampoco-

-Gracias…-

FIN DEL FASHBACK.

Esa era la historia que el Dragneel había escuchado de Lucy y ahora le declaraba lo mucho que la quería, si parecía que el mundo se estaba volviendo loco, pero entregarse a su pasión esa noche era la única manera de mantenerlos a ambos con vida y sucumbir a la tristeza y a la desesperación.

Ella se entregó al chico de cabello rosado rezando porque su corazón no fuera lastimado de nuevo mientras él demostraba lo que con palabras fue incapaz de expresarle, esa noche al menos se darían un poco de amor por el cual sus cuerpos reclamaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Que haces ahí enana…- pregunto un alto hombre de cabello largo y negro como la noche, viendo a una pequeña peli azul sentada en el borde de una ventana del edificio que usaban como guarida para planear sus movimientos.

-Nada que te importe…-

-GiGi… estas preocupada he- dijo el acariciando de manera grotesca la cabeza de la pequeña peli azul

Ella se sonrojo, pero tratando de ocultarlo cruzo sus brazos y fingió estar molesta.

-No confió en esa tal Juvia-

-Ya lo creo…- resonó él con ambas manos en la cintura- Tu nunca confías en nadie…pero relájate ella no me parece una mala persona-

-Puede que tengas razón-

-Claro que tengo razón… y enana-

Ella molesta dispuesta a reclamarle volteo la cabeza buscando su rostro y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver sus labios apresados por aquel imponente hombre.

-duérmete ya es tarde…- recalco él separándose de la chica quien no fue capaz si quiera de decir algo y salió dominante orgulloso por su acción.

Ella simplemente sonrió al verse sola, ese tipo sí que era un verdadero dolor en el trasero, pero para que ocultarlo le encantaba toda la atención que el prestaba desde que se había unido a su equipo, era una extraña atracción ya que ella jamás pensó enamorarse y menos de alguien como él.

Pero claro que ella no dejaría que él se diera cuenta tan fácilmente, sonrió sin quererlo sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la voz de una mujer que entro imponente por la puerta.

-Levy tenemos problemas…- dijo la Scarlet captando la atención de la McGarden.

-¿Qué ocurre…?-

-Tenemos que adelantar el atraco… hay alguien más interesado en nuestro objetivo.

-De que hablas… quien tiene a nuestro blanco en la mira…-

-Jerall…- resonó la chica con seriedad- Jerall Fernández-

La pequeña peli azul sudo frio un segundo, la situación se iba a poner fea si llegaban a cruzarse con la organización de ese hombre tan peligroso.

-Bien tenemos que avisar a todos…- dijo ella formando una pequeña sonrisa sádica en su cara- Puede que esto se ponga interesante…-

* * *

><p><em><strong>IMPORTANTE LEE...<strong>_

**SI ALGUIEN POR AQUÍ LEYÓ MI FIC DE NOMBRE THIRTY DAYS Y LE GUSTO jejeje TENGO UNA PETICIÓN DE UNA CHICA QUE LE GUSTARÍA SABER QUE PASO EN LOS 20 AÑOS DE QUE ACABA EL FIC AL EPILOGO XD SI A ALGUIEN LE GUSTARÍA QUE HICIERA OTRO FIC CONTINUANDO ESA HISTORIA ME GUSTARÍA QUE ME LO HICIERAN SABER **

**Y no olviden dejarme sus comentarios recuerden que de su amor vivo x3.**


End file.
